Movie Makeout
by extra type
Summary: A Shino/Kiba Yaoi fic, a funny story about how they first got together. Very slight Gaara/Hinata, hope you enjoy!


**Hey I'm just writing this to help me get over some writer's block for my other stories, it's a one-shot hope you enjoy!!!**

Kiba walked through the streets with one mission on his mind. To ask out Hinata! He was going to ask her to a movie and dinner. The movie would be romantic; during the emotional part he would put his arm around her to let her take comfort on his shoulder. Her slim female frame would be shuddering with tears and her beautiful heart would finally realize he was the only one for her. During the dinner afterwards she would feel shy and blush, making her porcelain skin a beautiful blush color. After dinner she would walk with him and stroll along the park in the pail moonlight seeing Akamaru play with the small children. He would bark and she would laugh, and then in that lullaby voice of hers' she would whisper into Kiba's ear. "You know dogs…they are my favorite animal. So loyal, so strong, UN like those pesky fox's that never notices anything they don't want. Dogs care about all different things not just things they can posses. And when you need them…they are so comforting, unlike those small unimportant bugs. Ohh Kiba…I can't take it anymore! I can't hide it ….I" She would stop and look away to embarrassed to tell him.

Kiba would then embrace her trembling young body, so fruitful so willing. "Hinata, don't be afraid anymore, you don't hide your emotions from me. I've never been afraid to hide them from you, I've always been open to you, I wish you could do me the same favor" Her moon orb eyes would gaze at his, he would feel her heart race. Her body heat soar, the blush would come back to her cheeks, her knees would grow week from his strong manly embrace.

"Ooo Kiba, I don't know how to tell you, we've been friends for so long…you know that…" After a long pause of looking away from him, she would finally turn back pressing her young beautiful body closer to him then he would have ever dreamed of and with a burst of passion Kiba had all along knew was inside her. "Kiba I love you, I've never loved anyone else with so much of my soul and…" She stepped back from his embrace and unzipped that dreadfully baggy sweater of hers to reveal her beautiful breast in a well fitting tank top. "Body!" Then flinging her at him, he caught her again in his manly embraced and they kissed beneath the fool moon. After parting reluctantly catch a breath Hinata sighed contently and leaned against his shoulder she would start kissing him again with much more passion and try to take off his jacket.

"Not here love," He would whisper to her ear as she backed away and pouted. "We need a place much more private."

"Oh Kiba I never want to be with anybody else!"

"KIBA!" Fish face boy yelled in his ear, blowing out all signs of the rest of the day dreams.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Well what you doing?"

"I'm walking the street Naruto, what do you want?" Kiba just wanted to be rude to the annoying blond.

"Gosh…so testy, if you're not doing anything wants to train?"

"Can't have to go grocery shopping and everything, try asking Shikimaru."

"I would…but I can't find him"

Kiba whiffed the air for the pineapple head; it was coming from the park, probably that hill up, to watch clods. "He's at his hill for cloud watching."

Naruto's eyes widened "Why didn't I think of that! I'll see you around Kiba" The blond was off and waving goodbye behind him.

"See you around Naruto!" Kiba waved at the boy reluctantly. No matter how much Kiba resented the blond he really couldn't stop from liking him. Now ON TO HIS MISSION!

------3------

Shino walked through the streets with one mission on his mind. To ask out Hinata! He was going to ask her to a movie and a dinner. The movie would be romantic; during the emotional part he would put his arm around her to let her take comfort on his shoulder. Her slim female frame would be shuddering with tears and her beautiful heart would finally realize he was the only one for her. During the dinner afterwards she would feel shy and blush, making her porcelain skin a beautiful blush color. After dinner she would walk with him through the flowers in the park, avoiding the kids and the loud jungle gyms. She would walk close to him through the flowers and the moon would be dark with only a little light to glow on her porcelain skin. A pink rosette blush would form on her cheeks as she whispered into Shino's ear "You know Shino, bugs are my favorite, animal…"she then would giggle at his face he would make at her "I know they aren't animals Shino, it's just insects in general are my favorite. They aren't loud and noisy like fox's. They can see every single detail without having to call attention to themselves. Unlike dogs who are so needy all the time. They might be hard to see but they are always there for you no matter what. And well…what would the world be without them! Shino….oh never mind." She would turn away from him and stare up at the crescent moon; the pale light would glitter along her face.

Shino would then take her soft trembling hands in his, her baby like skin with barely any calluses despite the fact she was a warrior. Her face would turn rosette and she would try to hide it. Shino would pull her towards him, smelling her vanilla shampoo as she rested her head on his shoulder burying her face in his neck. "You don't have to hide from me Hinata; I've always watched you I've always listened, Please tell me, I need to hear it from your lips." Then she would finally face him and she would start trembling.

"Shino…"She would whisper her voice scared as she stared at his eyes. Her hands would travel to his neck and wrap them around his neck and pull his face downwards. She would gently press her lips against his and take them away. Searching his face to see the reaction, he would be dumbfounded for a bit but then go in for more. Her lips would meet his halfway their tongues would wrestle for dominance, but she would easily be overtaken by him. And willfully submitting as his hands would travel up and down her body. Her body would start leaning downwards and Shino would follow her to the grassy ground. Taking off that horrible sweat shirt of hers. Bearing her beautiful body to him and only him. "OOoom Shino," She would moan his name a gasp would come between each breath. "Ooo…Shino…I…love you, I was wrong to have ignored you all those years. Take everything of mine you want, Take it now…." He would obligingly do so nipping and sucking at her pale skin and having her moan and whiter beneath him. As he took of his jacket for more feral contact she would gasp. "Oo Shino, I never want to be with anybody else!"

"SHINO! MY YOUTHFUL BUGGY COMPANION" Shino gave a low growl of annoyance as the spandex covered lee entered his line of sight.

"Hello Lee," He said in reply.

"What are you doing? Would you like to train with me?"

"I'm actually looking for Hinata." Shino stated walking trying to walk past lee.

"O I just saw her she was outside of the hokage's office, she should still be there, have a good day Shino." Lee left in a cloud of smoke.

It didn't take long for Shino to find Hinata outside the Hokage's office just like he said he would be. She was talking to their Sensei kurenia. Shino nodded towards his sensei who smiled and waved. "Hello Shino" The pregnant lady waved. "I have to go but have a nice day."

The dark haired beauty waved goodbye to their sensei and then turned to look at him. "Hello Shino-kun, do you need something?" Her small delicate voice asked, Shino had to suppress a shudder he loved the fact that she called him Shino-kun.

This was it….The moment of truth…He was going to ask her "Um Hinata…would you like to…"

"HEY HINATA" Somebody screamed from the distance, it was Kiba Shino had always found his best friend somewhat annoying but really his timing couldn't have been worse.

------9-----

Kiba saw her, she was talking to Shino and Kurenia, their sensei then left waving good bye to the two of them. Then Kiba saw him!!! That fiend who was supposed to be his friend! The way Shino looked at HIS Hinata. The bug boy eyed her up and down like she was his prey. Don't worry Hinata! "HEY HINATA" Kiba shouted to get her attention. Bug Boy Shot glares at him.

-------e-----

Shino saw Ass Licker goggling his Hinata, how dare he? That fiend who was supposed to be his friend! The way Kiba looked at HIS Hinata, the Ass Licker was going down! He didn't care about team work right now all he wanted was Hinata and him to be happy. "Hello…Kiba" He glowered.

"Hello Kiba-kun" Hinata said waving and smiling at her other team mate.

"Hinata!" The dog boy yelled at her in enthusiasm. "I have something to ask you." This is war Ass Licker!

"No Hinata, was listening to MY question Kiba, you will have to wait."

"Well, it couldn't have been THAT important Shino…"

"Still I was Here FIRST." Shino replied, Kiba was good at picking up his moods, why was he not leaving. It was obvious Kiba wanted their princess all to himself.

A giggle came from Hinata as she watched those two bicker, they didn't do it often but she found it quite amusing when they did, "What has gotten into you guys?" she snickered.

--------3----

Bug boy shot daggers through his sun glasses "Hello…Kiba" Shino glowered at him. Kiba took this as a sign that mister sun glasses face was threatened. Well obviously he wasn't Hinata's type.

Hinata smiled at him and Kiba's heart fluttered. "Hello Kiba-kun"

"Hinata!" He couldn't help yelling in enthusiasm "I have something to ask you!" He wasn't backing down now.

"No Hinata," Shino glared at Kiba, "was listening to MY question Kiba, YOU will have to wait."

Kiba understood that Shino wanted him gone but he was here for Hinata not Shino, "Well…it couldn't have been THAT important Shino…"

The bug creeper knew that he liked Hinata he should know when to leave. "Still I was Here FIRST." It was obvious know that Shino wanted their princess all to himself.

A giggle came from his angel "what has gotten into you guys."

"NOTHING!" they both said in unison. Kiba turned to Shino and glared, the creeper did the same thing. "I wanted to ask Hinata something Alone!"

"Well I was Here first, and I need to ask first." Shino growled…and Kiba thought he was the feral one.

"You guys, we can talk in front of one another, and were a team…there's shouldn't be fights between us." Hinata's fingers went together in worry, Kiba relaxed his stance a little and Shino did the same. Neither of them wanted Hinata to worry. "Shino was in the middle of asking me a question when you arrived Kiba, let him finish." Bug Boy shot him a triumphant glare.

"I was just about to ask you…if you would like to go to a movie with me, Hinata-Chan," Shino's face retracted into his coat.

"That's funny because I WAS just about to ask Hinata-Chan to a movie!" Kiba interjected. Shino couldn't believe Kiba would betray him like that! He had asked her first! Ass Licker was ruining shino's perfect dreams!! That selfish selfish butt licker was ruining EVERYTHING!

"Well Hinata can go to a movie with me tonight, and you guys can go some other time" Shino stated moving closer to Hinata-Chan.

OOO No Kiba wasn't going to let bug face get away with that, "I think Hinata-Chan would have a much better time with me!" Kiba grabbed her forearm to pull her with him. Shino in response grabbed the other one.

What did Butt licker think he was doing!! Grabbing his beautiful Hinata-Chan "Shouldn't she get to decide who she would preferred, she would much rather go with me than a…Neanderthal like you!" Shino pulled Hinata to the left.

What the Hell did jacket creeper just call him?! A Neanderthal…what the hell was that? "Well you know maybe she doesn't want to spend time with a…elitist like yourself." Elitist was an insult right? Kiba pulled Hinata to the right.

Shino shot glares at Ass sniffer, just because he didn't like talking to people didn't mean! That was low of him, "Well…Your …you're" Shino was going to do it, "You have Dog breath…"

Kiba stopped in his track…Shino didn't, he did not just use that taunt from the academy… Inhaling a deep breath Kiba wasn't going to sink any lower…"Nerd" He hissed.

"Dummy"

"Geek"

"Ass licker"

"FOUR EYES!"

"eep" a sound of a small mouse came from somewhere, Shino looked down…Kiba looked down

OH NO THEY HAD BEEN PULLING AT HINATA!!

"WERE SO SORRY HINATA!" They both jumped back a step. "IT'S ALL HIS FAULT" They said in unison as one pointed at the other.

Hinata just sighed, "You two please stop fighting, and it's not good for you two to be fighting like this. It's going to ruin are missions, and besides, can't we all go to the movie together."

The two boys stood up straight and inhaled slowly, they would behave for Hinata-Chan's sake and NOTHING else.

-------e----

Hinata had decided that they go see Avatar. They only agreed because Hinata had wanted to go see it. Kiba tried to shift it so Hinata was on his right and Shino was on his left, but unfortunately Hinata got the better of him and ended up in the middle.

Shino only agreed to this because Hinata wanted to see it, he tried to get Hinata on his left and Kiba on his right, but unfortunately Hinata got the better of him and ended up in the middle. The movie turned on.

-----s-----

Throughout the entire movie, Hinata had been steeling glances at him all movie long, especially during the romantic parts! This much is proof that she likes Kiba better! HAhaha in your freakin face jacket creep! Then the scene came, it was when Jack was confessing his love for (**don't know how to spell her freakin name sorry) **Kiba looked at his beautiful angel as she looked at him and smiled. Ohhh she was so adorable, He closed his eyes and went in for the kiss.

----s----

Throughout the entire movie, Hinata had been steeling glances at him all movie long, especially during the romantic parts! This much is proof that she likes Shino Better! HAhaha in your freakin face Ass Licker! Then the scene came, it was when jack was confessing his love for **(:S) **Shino looked at his beautiful flower as she looked at him and smiled. Oyo she was so adorable, He closed his eyes and went in for a kiss.

------s----

Hinata loved this movie so far, during the romantic scene, she couldn't help but look at Kiba, then at Shino, the two men she trusted the most in the world. They were like Brother's to her, She cared for them soo deeply. But right now she was too caught up in the moment to really study them, she just leaned in to catch a better glimpse of the movie.

---------3------

Kiba's lips met hers, they were so soft and subtle. Her breath was like rosemary and honey, he hoped she liked the mint flavor of his gum. Wait, she was pulling away, he leaned in closer to deepen the kiss. Why did he have to stretch so far to kiss her? After a few moments she reluctantly opened her mouth and their tongues did battle for dominance. She seemed a lot more adamant about dominating, this just got Kiba so excited. He loved this, he never wanted to part from these lips. After what seemed like forever he finally let Hinata gain dominance, she ran her tongue around his teeth, ooo he was getting so turned on by this kiss. Then suddenly she stopped, why did she do that? Kiba opened his eyes to glasses…WTF?!

……….d…….

Shino's lips met hers, there were a little bit rougher then he had imagined, but that was probably from the hours she spent training in the sun. He hoped she liked the flavor of the rosemary honey concoction his father told him drove girls crazy. He tried pulling her head closer to him because he seemed to be leaning a lot into this kiss. Hinata's tongue darted out and rubbed against his, she wanted to French so soon. This must prove that she loves him. He opened reluctantly though he didn't want to go too fast…in public. Ohh god her breath was lovely and minty. She dominated the kiss at first swirling her tongue into his mouth, but he wasn't going to be dominated that easily. The more he fought though the more excited she got. Oh god Shino was getting turned on so much. But she wasn't going to have all the fun, Shino finally got the better of Hinata and slithered his tongue into her mouth. He wanted to know everything, he ran his tongue over her teeth, my, her K9s were larger then he thought…wait Hinata didn't have big K9's…does that mean? Shino opened his eyes to brown chocolate ones…OMG!!

…….H…..

Hinata had looked back at her team mates to see them Kissing! The young girl blushed ferociously, earlier today must have been a lovers' quarrel. My they sure were going at it, and the movie made sense too, they were looking at each other not at her. She giggled as they stopped kissing and became panicked because she was watching. She saw that Kiba was going to say something, but she shushed him with her finger. "Its ok…I understand you two, you guys want to go and do stuff. But you can't leave halfway through a movie." Settling herself in-between them she continued, "You two are going to have to keep everything's to yourselves during the rest of the movie, now sit tight and relax." Hinata found it so cute that both of them were blushing, they were such an Adorable couple! But there was one drawback to this…she would have to pay their sensei 10 dollars!

-----------s-----

Shino looked at the movie screen his body was reacting violently, he couldn't even think any more. What had he just done? And Enjoyed TOO!!

Kiba looked at the movie screen, all he could think was OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD what had he just done? And why did he enjoy it so much?!

The movie couldn't end quickly enough for the pair of them.

-------d------

Afterwards on their way out, there was such a heavy tension in the air she just had to say something. "So how did you guys like the movie…"

There was no response, it seemed like those two were still thinking about what happened…or  
"Maybe you two weren't paying attention at all then…" Hinata had to hide her snicker in her hand.

"NO HINATA!" Kiba pleaded with her, "ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Shino seemed to still be stunned.

Hinata just smiled "Oh Kiba" she took both their hands in heir's, "I'm so happy for you two…you don't have to hide from the world…everyone already knows!"

Kiba looked at her horrified, "what do you mean everyone knows?"

"well…." Hinata thought to herself, "Maybe not Naruto, but everyone else knows. Lee just the other day asked me how your youthful relationship was." Shino couldn't think of how things could have gone more wrong! Hinata looked at her watch. "Oh gracious, I'm supposed to meet Gaara-Kun in five minutes!

She was supposed to meet Gaara-Who? Wait the Kazekage…Why the hell was she meeting him? Shino felt like rapping his arms around her and protecting her from that monster.

Kiba had to do a double take, Gaara? NOOO why the hell was she calling him Gaara-Kun…that can't be a good sign. And before he even knew it she was waving goodbye, "I guess I have to leave" She winked at them "you two have fun!" And then she was off.

Shino was too…too…too…angry to say anything, how could have dog breath ruined this sooo much?! He turned around and glared at Kiba. "This is your entire fault I hope you know."

"MY FAULT!" Kiba shouted, how dare bug boy pin this on him!

"Yes why were you trying to kiss me?!" Shino's voice was rising a bit.

"OH don't you flatter yourself Aburami!" Kiba voice was a lot higher then shino's, some people stopped and tried to eavesdrop on their conversation. "I was trying to kiss Hinata, Its you who deepened the kiss, you should of stopped kissing right away" He said the last sentence a little higher.

Shino was so angry, IT wasn't his fault!! "YOUR BREATH WAS SO MINTY! HOW WAS I SUPPOUSED TO KNOW, AND BY THE WAY I WAS THE ONE WHO RELIZED IT FIRST, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SOO PUSHY IN THE FIRST PLACE."

"IM SORRY BUT YOUR LIPS ARE JUST SO SOFT AND SUBTLE HOW WAS I SUPPOUSED TO STOP?!" after that Kiba heard a gasp, from behind him. IT was a blushing TenTen she seemed to have heard the conversation. And was obviously taking it out of context. Shino shot glares at her and then grabbed kiba's arm and yanked him closer to him and whispered. "will you shut up, we already have Hinata thinking we are a couple we don't need all of Konoha with her!" Kiba jerked away. HE was getting really hot with Shino that close. Something about the bug boy was different now. Kiba headed towards his house. Shino stared at him and finally let himself blush completely. He ran in the opposite direction of Kiba to his own house.

------d------

Both Kiba and Shino go home to masturbate, endlessly to that kiss, and after both ejaculating they realize that they are gay for one another….after a couple more days of dodging one another they finally end up fucking during a training match and admit it. (they live happily ever after)

**Yeah cop out I know, but this is Rated T for a reason its just supposed to be funny not sexy, hope somebody reviews this fic it was really fun to write :D**


End file.
